


Closing and Reopening Our Wounds

by EaterofWorlds



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: And Rhodonite, Aromantic Asexual Garnet (Steven Universe), F/F, F/M, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Sassy Rainbow Quartz 2.0, Sexual Harrasment, So is Holly Blue, Transphobia, Underage Drinking, Yellow Diamond's a Teacher, what have I created
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaterofWorlds/pseuds/EaterofWorlds
Summary: I promised a sequel to WHHYYYY?????, you're getting a sequel to WHHYYYY?????.It may seem plotless for a while, but just wait. Juuuuuuuussssssst waaaaaiiiit...-----Steven Universe continues school and knock, knock!Who's there?DRAMA





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but oh well.

Steven Universe stared with half closed eyes as the season finale of "Under the Knife" droned on Connie's TV. The ravenette rested her legs on his, her hand supporting her head.

_"I'm about to make the incision..."_

"You've said that for the last two episodes," The boy mumbled with a smile.

Connie shrugged. "Script's gotta script, I guess."

It had been a year since the "Gem Cutting" (the residents of Beach City considered it clever, funny that the victims of Jasper Green's attacks we're named after a jewel) and life began to seem slightly normal. 

Peridot had beaten the debate team into shape, it was second only to Empire City's team. Garnet had joined Beach City's baseball team, which she seemed to be born for.

Pearl had only gotten better at ballet, Amethyst got better at staying awake. Lapis and Peridot were a... Not-couple...

And Steven and Connie were Steven and Connie.

The episode ended on yet another cliffhanger as Steven stood and grabbed another Cookie Cat from the small table in front of him.

"I thought those ran out?" Connie raised an eyebrow.

Steven grinned.

"They did..."

The curly-haired brunette bit off the right ear of the ice cream cat. 

"How do you have an entire box then?"

"I have my secrets..."

"What's the secret of the Cookie Cat?"

Steven stared at the now earless cat and smiled wider now. "I know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a girl, who knows another guy, that just so happens to know the owner of Cookie Cat. So... Yeah. I got dealed some Cookie Cat's like you deal co-freaking-caine."

Connie blinked. Steven kept happily munching as his girlfriend stared at him with a bewildered smile.

"The things you will do for those..."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Smoky Quartz- her hair black and short and swept over one eye, her skin dark, and her eyes exhausted- followed as her brother hopped happily along the sidewalk. 

"'Bow! 'Bow wait up!" The girl panted. It wasn't fair- he was younger and yet he was blessed with long legs.

Rainbow stopped and waited for his older sister. Today was his first day of High school, how could he not be excited?

"Just hurry!" He shouted back. The blonde smiled and fidgeted with his umbrella. 

 Smoky caught up with her brother and stopped, breathing heavily.

"I thought I fucking told you to not run ahead!"

Rainbow frowned. "Oh, come on! Think about it. New school, new people, and new romance!" He laughed. Smoky rolled her eyes but still smiled at her little brother's antics.

 Finally, the two reached the school and Smoky watched as her brother ran to the entrance, where two tall girls waved to him, laughing slightly. Smoky finally reached the small group.

"Heyo, Opal!" The white-haired girl smiled softly at her.

"How are you, Smoky, love?" She asked in her motherly voice.

Smoky smiled back. Opal was that one hippie friend who seemed stoned all the time (she swore she had never even touched a blunt) and wouldn't hesitate to fight for someone. And no one who knew her could say they weren't jealous of her fast metabolism.

"Dying inside, but what the hell?" The ravenette snickered.

Opal smirked, "Let me know when you want off life support, I'll pump you with more anesthesia."

The two friends laughed a bit and Smoky turned to her brother and the other girl, who was a bit smaller than Opal but taller than average. She was black, with a deep brown afro and tinted glasses that made it impossible to see her eyes.

"Howdy," She said grinning.

"Wassup, Garnet?" Smoky asked. She didn't really know the girl but she knew enough to like her.

The four pushed open the entrance door and walked in, Rainbow a bit quicker than the others.

"'Bow, you're going to make them think you'll  _like_ it here," Opal giggled.

The blonde folded his umbrella, and began digging through his bag. He threw a variety of things out onto the floor such as Harry Potter books, a hairbrush, various snacks (mostly Welch gummies), a wallet and a student I.D.

Garnet grinned widely, obviously holding back from laughing, but Smoky groaned. She and him had spent all of last night organizing his things...

"Here it is!"Rainbow pulled a paper out and began reading, "Advisory, Rhodonite Buick, Social Studies, Holly B. Agate, English..."

Rainbow stopped at English, his mouth wide open. "Oh hell no..."

The group was silent.

Garnet cleared her throat finally and plastered a smile on her face. "What? It's not like you have-" Rainbow handed her the paper and Garnet stared at it in disbelief.

"I... stand corrected."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it took forever and it's not even that long. Forgive me.

Lapis played with her hair, which now had golden streaks. Advisory was going slowly and it wasn't helping that the teacher was talking like that sloth from "ZooTopia".

 Her bag moved a bit and Lapis panicked.

She opened it and flicked the small creature inside.

"Pumpkin stop!" She whispered to the orange cat.

The small creature glared at her.

"Ms Lazuli? Is there a problem?"

Lapis zipped up her bag quickly and smiled up at the white-haired woman.

"Of course. Why?" The girl stopped and sighed. "I meant of course not."

Ms. Fluorite stared at her but gave a soft smile.

"Alright. Now does anyone have any questions regarding the assembly?"

Oh great. The First Day of School Assembly. 

 Lapis looked around at her new classmates. 

Some girl with a bow, guy with donut-sized ear gauges, oh hey, Steven was here, another chick with...

Wait, was that hair or blonde horns? Lapis stared at the girl for a few moments before looking at the two other boys.

French fries. That was the first thing that went through her head when she looked at the two.

The taller one a red button up shirt and shorts and his brother, with the same stringy hair as him, wore a simple tank top and Crocs.

Lapis rolled her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Peridot sat on the gym bleachers, doodling on notebook paper.

Five more minutes before hundreds of students came bustling in.

The blonde had gotten here early. An hour early, to be precise.

Why had she chosen to miss out on Advisory and get marked as absent?

Because this year, Beach City's Yellow Diamond was teaching at their school.

Yellow Diamond, a strange name, a very powerful and successful woman. 

She had been a lawyer in her earlier years and was now an English teacher. A demotion in her career, yes, but Peridot was happy for the demotion.

Finally, the principal and vice principal came marching into the gym.

Peridot gasped and sat up. Yellow Diamond would be here soon...

Several teachers paraded in before...

_Her._

Light blonde hair that reached the beginning of her neck, grayish blue eyes and her iconic suit.

Peridot stood and waved violently, trying to earn Yellow's attention.

She glanced at Peridot, sighed heavily and sat down.

Finally the students came in. Lapis, who kept staring, obviously annoyed l, at her bag, sat by Peridot.

"Hey."

"Lazuli, she's here."

"Yeah..."

"YELLOW DIAMOND IS HERE, LAZULI!" She squealed. This earned her several confused stares.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Pearl sat down on the bleachers and looked around. 

Plenty of students were already here, being louder than needed.

She played with her new necklace. A small chain with a rose made of quartz dangling from it. She sighed happily.

"Nice necklace for a nice gal~."

Pearl groaned, recognizing the voice.

"Hello, Kevin."

"How are you today, Swan?"

"I'm fine, thank you." She said, finishing off any chance of conversation.

The blonde looked around and saw Amethyst on the other side of the gym.

Amethyst stuck out her tounge and grinned.

Pearl smiled softly.

* * *

Rainbow hummed to himself.

The first day was going fine so far. A few snickers about his name, but all in all, an okay morning.

 He saw Smoky come in with her class, seemingly annoyed. Another girl, towering over his sister, in a golden colored hoodie, tight black leggings and glasses, laughed obnoxiously, Rainbow could hear it from here.

She seemed to keep talking and talking and  _talking_!

The blonde sighed and looked to the person sitting next to him.

She had a very large smile on her face and pink hair (most likely dyed) covering her eyes.

Dark skin and in her hands...

_Oh._

In her hands, tapping against her orange skirt, the pink haired girl held a red and white cane.

Was...

Was this girl blind?

Rainbow cleared his throat, "Hello there."

She whipped her head quickly to face him.

"Hello there!" Her grin grew wider. "Are you a boy by any chance?" She added suddenly.

"Ye-"

"Wonderful! Most of my friends are girls, it'll be wonderful to have a change."

Rainbow smiled slightly at her enthusiasm.

"So who are you?"

"..."

The girl didn't answer, instead she stared at him (at least, it looked like she was staring).

"Oh! We're you talking to me? My name's Padparadscha Lynn Beige."

"Rainbow Quartz. Do you maybe have a nick name or-?"

"Nope!"

* * *

She sighed, silently watching her sister.

English teacher.

What a funny concept. Miss Yellow Diamond, Empire City's greatest lawyer, to Miss Diamond, Beach City's new high school teacher.

Vi-

_No._

_No, that wasn't this woman's name, not anymore._

Blue chuckled softly at her sister, looking like a little, angry bird in her new suit.

This would be a very interesting year.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Plenty of students noticed a tall, middle-aged woman sitting with the teachers. 

A small quarter of them recognized her as Blue Diamond, Yellow Diamond's younger sister.

The woman was apparently a mob boss and had killed her fair share of people. No one had evidence of this, leading Beach City citizens to believe that Yellow had once been her sister's lawyer and covered it up.

Yes, that was all fine and dandy but what was she doing here?

Steven was sitting with Amethyst, staring at the women.

 "Whatcha looking at?"

 "Who are they?" Steven pointed at them.

Amethyst sighed, "Yellow and Blue Diamond. The royal family." 

"They're royal?" "What, no. They're just rich assholes. I think Pearl can tell you more."

Steven was quiet.

He opened his mouth to speak again before the squealing of the microphone interrupted him.

"Welcome students, new and old. I would like to-"

Nearly all of the students, stopped listening and began talking to their friends.

The principal finished his speech and the students began to leave.

A voice that seemed both loud and soft spoke.

"Excuse me. Where is everyone going?"

Everyone turned to see Yellow Diamond glaring at them.

"Take a seat. We will listen to the speech again."

There were a few annoyed sighs.

The English teacher raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Well, alright. Step outside. You will walk back inside, go to your classroom and return. If I hear anything, I will have you do it again."

Even the teachers seemed annoyed with this. However, they let their students leave, come back and sit down.

The principal began his speech again.

Steven stared at Yellow Diamond.

Oh dear God.

 


End file.
